Life During the War
by Eclaire Stones
Summary: Check out my upcoming story: Number Two's Host - Sam Goode. Will post later on or tom! "I am not weak! Call me anything but that!... And I will be able to save my father, Number Six!" Was a oneshot first - ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! Wazzup? Been inspired to write today! It's been so long since I published a fic so here's a oneshot. As always, we'll see if it will stay as a oneshot…I'm making no promises though! Anyway, I hope you guys have fun reading this as much as I writing it! I can't ask for more than a review so go on and leave one-especially some constructive criticisms! 'Twould be nice

Warning: SOME SWEARING! I don't mean to offense anyone!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything (but the plot), especially Sam Goode, for he belongs to Pittacus Lore! I do not profit from this story as well.

**Can't A Guy Dream?**

John knew that there had been some sort of agreement between Sam and Six some time ago because he was obviously surprised when he found out that his human and only best friend was going to come along with them with their search. The moment Sam put his 'bags' at the back of the truck beside his and Six's 'necessities', he was extremely shocked from the action and yet jovial about the idea that the thought of asking 'how' never crossed his mind. And so, he just assumed.

Sam's reason for going along with John and Six was simple: to find his Dad, Malcolm Goode. He believed that the Mogadorians abducted his father….no, he knew, it was definite! One could say that it was just a special bond between a father and his son that made Sam think and feel this way while a lot of others would say that he was just being delirious! Either way, he continued to hope that his father was still alive out there – and he definitely can't wait for the moment when they could be together again.

When Sam left with the others to find the rest of the Nine, there was only one person, other than his mother, tying him to Paradise, Ohio. He never told John about this obviously, because he's very certain that his best friend would just laugh at him for even considering it! Those people who barely knew him would say that this other person was his stepfather – which just clearly proves how much they barely knew him at all!

For Sam, his stepfather was a bastard, no one but a drunkard who would always beat the crap out of him. He didn't know what had gotten over his mother for marrying such a man – a man such the total opposite of his father! He understood plentifully how distressed his mother was over his father's sudden disappearance because he too, felt great emptiness resulted from it, but you don't see him giving up hope and marry, like his mother did, to completely forget about it!

No! Sam Goode is much stronger than that unlike his mother. He was no coward and he is completely adamant about his father still being alive out there and he too cannot wait to be reunited with his family again, just like his son was!

Yes, Sam was positive that the moment he gets his father back and return home safely and successfully from this bloody war when it's over, her mother would quickly come running to them, finally leaving the drunkard she married, making his family complete again – Sam, his mother and father and no one else! It will be years however before this will happen – if it will even happen. Therefore, he can only hope and believe in the meantime. Yup, that and dream about the one and only EMILY KNAPP – the 'other person' tying him to Paradise, Ohio.

What's wrong with dreaming? A guy can dream, can't he? Especially someone that goes by the name SAM GOODE. Everyone else does, so why can't he?

Sam knows that he isn't like the cool guys, those like John. He's a scrawny kid and a nerd, according to people like Mark and his stepfather, but he doesn't give a damn about that and hopefully, Emily doesn't too. Besides, she did kiss him after all and chose him over that messed up ex-boyfriend of her at the time during Mark's party so that just proves that she didn't care how much of a freak he was – doesn't it? To Sam, Emily Knapp was 'the one' and he hoped that she was waiting for him like Sarah is with John.

"This is ridiculous Sam Goode!" his conscience would always tell him, remind him of how crazy he was becoming about a girl he never 'went out' with! The truth was, what he couldn't forget was their first kiss – their 'make out session' as John would call it. It was their first and even though he hated to admit it, their last.

Sam harboured feelings for Emily who had caught his eyes ever since he could remember and when he had finally caught her eyes, it was truly unfortunate that he had to leave, way, way before he could even start a 'relationship' with her. His only remembrance of her and her of him was their kiss and it was a one hell of a kiss! At least, it was so for him.

Sam wished for Emily to wait for him but there wasn't enough of 'them' for her to do so, and this, was the reason why he envied John. This was one of his secrets he's so ashamed of having – and one of those that he just could not help having.

_Ha, ha, ha. You're jealous of your only best friend Sam Goode. The only one that actually was glad to have you as a friend but no, you have to go ahead and envy him Sam. Bad! Bad indeed!_

The explanation to this is that John has someone like Sarah, a special someone that he knows would love him as much as he loved her. This fact stabbed Sam in the heart, because nowadays, he felt empty. Actually, he had always felt empty. He had no one! But John, he still has Sarah, and he'll always have her in both the good times and the bad. Sure he was still young, only fifteen, blah, blah, blah, but John's the same age as he was and he had already found his 'one' so why couldn't he?

All in all, this is what Emily Knapp was for. The thought of her provides Sam energy to continue doing his search along with the others. Even though he knows that he was just being ridiculous, he doesn't care. In fact, on the contrary, he was grateful! If not for this thought, every day would always be a struggle. Everyday would always be a pain in the butt! For now, Emily provides him strength to fulfill his purpose. For Sam, it's pretty much crucial to dream. Besides, anyone can dream; especially someone that goes by the name of Sam Goode; especially himself.

xoxoxoxoxoxENDoxoxoxoxox


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I had to write a new chapter (because I really felt like it) but again, I'm not promising anything! School starts tomorrow too so, wish me luck! Always, Happy R&R ^v^

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

**Trying to Manage**

"…What's up?"

As soon as he heard this, Sam snapped out of his reverie and turned around to the source of the voice that had caused him to do just so. "Huh?" The person he caught sight of was no other than Six, looking at him uncaringly and bored as usual yet something in the way her eyes sparked beneath her mask told him of her somewhat 'hidden curiosity'. After a couple of weeks getting to know Six, he knew that she wasn't really 'cold' as others think of her to be. If she was trying to fool anybody, it definitely wasn't and will never work on him. The reason? SAM GOODE WAS WAY SMARTER THAN THAT! He was not 'dense', and if there was anything about himself that he could brag about, it was his ability to see what is, in her case, the hidden or the _unseen_.

From the very beginning Six had introduced herself as "Jane Doe", Sam knew that there was more to her than that negative witty attitude of hers. Inside, he knew that she was way different than that 'purposely' created visage.

"You've been looking at the fire for twenty minutes now without even blinking once," the mysterious Six said like it was the obvious and rolled her eyes. "So, what are you thinking of, _Daydreamer_?"

"Why do you care?" he snapped, and tried to avoid looking at her by focusing gloomily at the leafy forest floor instead, which they had been camping on for the past couple of weeks. It was very unlike for Sam Goode to be…_mopy_. If John was asked about it, he'd say that his best friend was usually…high-spirited and…talkative! Definitely talkative! Sure there were times when he was depressed but he'd always completely hide it and never, truly never, did Sam Goode ever became mopy! It was sort of, out of character?

"Oh I don't," Six replied bluntly. "I just came to tell you that we'll be needing more wood. We're gonna be here for a while."

She stood up to leave but before she could even take her first step, Sam stopped her by asking, "Tell me again why we're doing this? I mean, we're all in a hurry yet we're here camping in the forest with whatever supplies we have left instead of looking for the others and my…..um…." Sam wanted to say his father but found himself silent about it. Like he said, why would she care? Moreover, he could say whatever he bloody wants to say and not bloody care! So why was he hesitant to say _'his father'_?

Six looked irritated and annoyed for having to always explain to him _the reason_. This is probably what, the hundredth time?. She thought, '_How thick-headed is this guy?' _Finally, she spoke: "John is being hunted by the police, accused of being a terrorist, and the news about him is probably all over America, probably even the world. Before we continue to search for the others and _your father_, we have to erase ourselves for awhile and until anything relating 'us' in the media world dies down, we can _reappear _back to civilisation. At the same time however, we need to be on constant move! _Got it_?"

Sam made a face, discuss at Six dumb tone direct at him. "Yeah. I got it." He then stood up and suggested, "You said we're low on wood so I'll go and get some." Sighing, he ruffled his already dishevelled oily hair from the lack of showers. Bothered, he thought, I can take_ another night. Yeah, I can take another couple of weeks! A month! Just have to tolerate the lack of proper hygiene a little more while…'_

Right now, all of this was getting in Sam nerves. He was, after all, just starting to realize fully what he got himself into but nonetheless, did not regret a single thing. What he didn't understand at all though however, was why they had to stay in a forest. There are other places more suitable and more comfortable to 'erase themselves' besides _the forest_, so why a bloody forest? This choice, he could never fully understand.

"No need," answered Six, stopping his leave.

"What?"

She smirked. "John's doing it already."

Confused, Sam then asked, "Then why did you –"

"Beats me," she shrugged, and then sat down beside him again the moment _he_ did, and noticed how he shivered while trying to keep the fire up. "_Geez, sorry for troubling you_," she murmured then continued with a few more insults about him.

Meanwhile, Sam tried his best to ignore Six by letting the sounds of the forest meditate his mind. If only it wasn't pitched black in this madness, then everything else would be….less chilling? Creepy? What else, eerie? If only it wasn't madness! Since this wasn't working for him, he closed his eyes and focused his thoughts on his Emily instead. Was he zoning out?

"Getting tired already, _human_?" Six chuckled looking at his somewhat devastated state. She knew that he had never experienced this – he should have known that it was harder that he thought it would be anyway. They were in the middle of the war for God's sake!

"Huh?" Sam's eyes bolted open. "No," he said. "Besides, if I feel that, then I would be in your way." Feeling awful, he imagined what John's life was for the past few years: no friends because of the constant move and because of his role, John had no one but Henry by his side. And when Henry had died, Sam didn't want to imagine how much pain his best friend had felt. It was simply too much! Though, this didn't mean that he couldn't relate to it. When his dad disappeared, his family fell apart as well as his 'happy' daily life.

Six studied Sam as he got sucked into his thoughts again. He's _weak_ and it was surprising that he had actually survived the first couple of days on the move. He's human though and she knew for certain that he'll give up this whole charade of his soon. The kid's a couple of inches shorter than both her and Four...would this be a disadvantage? Moreover, she gotta teach him how to fight if he decides to stay. How ironic! He's already in her way even after saying that he wouldn't be_._

Deciding that the teaching should start now, she abruptly yelled, "Hey, get up!"

"What?" confused, Sam was surprised when she suddenly drags him up. Before he could say anything further, he was suddenly on his knees when he felt a damn punch on his stomach, sputtering some blood. Groaning, he struggled to get up and asked, "What the hell was that for?"

"Stop the chatter and give me some blue," she said in her Aussie accent, before giving him another blow – on his left eye this time.

"Some blue? What?" Sam put a hand over his eye but quickly put it down because it hurt more while the other was against his stomach. He wished for John, who was with Bernie, to be back soon because he doesn't know how much longer he could hold off this hysterical Six.

"Fight, Sam! Give me some fight! If you could anyway," she teased.

This was the first time Six had called Sam by his real name and whether he should be happy about this or not, he couldn't think straight because of the severe pain from the two blows he had just received. With only one undamaged eye enabling him to see, he tried to sent a strong punch towards Six but she turned invisible and before he even knew it, both his hands were twisted behind his back. Turning visible afterwards, at least now it would be a fair fight.

"Tsk, tsk. You're lucky enough that you were left unharmed during the battle. Seeing as how weak you are, you are obviously no match for any of us, Mog or not. How do you expect to save someone with your state? Pathetic!"

Sam, completely provoked, found himself turning the tables around. He had now held firmly both Six's hands but she held her chin up and whether she was surprised about it or not, she didn't show it. "I am not weak! Call me anything but that!... And I will be able to save my father, Number Six!"

With that, he released his hold on her and ran back to the tent he was sharing with John and Bernie. He needed to get out of this depression. He needed to calm down, be the Sam that John sees him as and be this Sam Goode whatever this Sam is! First, he needed to keep his unwanted emotions in check and only to himself. He was an expert of this after all, with all the bullying he had gotten over the years and keeping quiet about them, this shouldn't even be any problem.

Composed, he decided to get out of the damp tent and while doing so, he saw on the ground some sort of ice pack. That's what it looks like anyway and when he bent to pick it up, his guess of the item was confirmed. With only Six knowing his state, she was the one who probably prepared this and how she did it, he was very curious to know. Taking the icepack, he placed it over his bruised eye and walked over to where she and John were: beside the blazing campfire.

John, sensing that someone was coming, turned to see Sam and only until his best friend got near enough that he got a better view of him. Sam looked terrible! Paler than usual, in pain obviously, yet there was a smile plastered on his face – not to mention that he seemed to be covering his eye with something. "Sam, what happened?" he asked.

"Tripped then fell face first and down I went with a bang...Figured afterwards that my eye landed on some rock," he falsely explained while chuckling. "So glad Six was there to help me out…" and this was actually partly true for him even though she was the cause of the black eye he'll probably get later in the morning from her damn punch.

"Ouch," commented John. "Don't worry man. We'll leave this place first thing first the day after tomorrow." It was Six who actually told him this. He was minding his business while going back thinking about Sarah when she appeared out of the blue and told him that they will be leaving soon and will be looking for some hotel to stay at instead. She told him that the place was a stink and even blamed him for it when she was the one who suggested it in the first place. John was left baffled afterwards.

"It's cool. I'm just glad we have internet reception here. Keeps someone like me from getting bored!" joked Sam. In fact, if there was a list of things he couldn't live without, the internet would definitely be one of them. For the past couple of weeks they had been here, the internet had been his only connection to his world and thank God it wouldn't be any more soon. In two days, they'll be out of here! For an alien freak like him, he should be happy about his situation staying with two actual aliens but what was to be happy about when at any moment now, he could be killed? If they weren't fighting for their lives, he was so sure that there was nothing he'd love to spend a day questioning aliens to satisfy his needs of information, pestering them both about it.

Now that they'd be leaving soon, he was finally content. So content that he completely forgot a while ago's painful fight with Six! And what was not more fun than spending their second last night talking to his best friend? Hell yeah! Sam Goode can definitely manage right now!

xoxoxoxoxoxENDoxoxoxoxox


	3. Author's Note: New Story

**UPDATED**

To my lovely readers,

This isn't a new chapter and I'm truly sorry for those hoping for one! This update to promote a new project (if you haven't already checked it out). It's called **Number Two's Host - Sam Goode** which I have completed but is currently in the editing stage - hence the weekly updates. I didn't post it in the movie section like my other stories but under Books - Lorien Legacies, though I did keep some of the movie features. Also, since you've been following this, I just want to tell you now that it'll be the first work out of who knows how many - the reason? I'm planning to do one fic for each book with this version of Sam Goode I've altered. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as you've enjoyed this and as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Who knows, maybe I'll come back to this one as soon as I have a complete idea of where it should go...Believe it or not, I actually haven't read all the books other than the first one and therefore I was able to write and complete this new story of mine. Again, I'm truly sorry for leaving you guys hanging! Anyway, thank you if you're reading this all the way to the end and I hope that you do check out my new story! Also, a spoiler alert to everyone who are familiar with my other stories: irregardless of the title, same pairings apply...my number one ship after all is Sam and Six! Though sparks won't be flying until closer to the ending and...hopefully...more in the sequel.

Happy R&R!

Sincerely,

Eclaire Stones


End file.
